A Compromising Position
by Zing-baby
Summary: One-shot Shenko Romance. Rated M, this is a love scene, and the closest to "smut" or "lemon" that I've ever attempted. I tried to keep it romantic and sweet though. And I hope that's what I've achieved here!


**Hey everyone! So.. it took a few people to convince me to finally put this up. I've had this written for... well for about a year. XD It's the closest thing to Shenko smut I've ever written soo I'm hoping that you guys enjoy it. I thinks it's more romantic than rowdy, but I'm actually kind of nervous about it, so your comments would be invaluable. I am very curious to see what you guys have to say.**

**On a second note... This takes place as an alternate version of Kronots's Chapter 1. It's not vital that you have read it or haven't, you'll still be able to follow this. Of course, I always enjoy people reading Kronots, but that just me. XD**

**Pleeeeeeeeease, enjoy. Please. I really tried to capture the Shenko essence in this story...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of it's associated characters.**

_"It still feels like out first night together._

_Feels like the first kiss, and it's getting better, baby..._

_No one can better this. _

_I'm still holdin' on, and you're still the one._

_The first time our eyes met, it's the same feeling I get,_

_Only feels much stronger, I wanna love you longer..._

_You still turn the fire on."_

_-Please Forgive Me, _Bryan Adams

**Kaidan**

"Well now, Commander." He said, breathing heavily. "You are in one compromising position."

"Let go of my hands and I'll show you a compromising position," she threatened.

He released her wrists and leaned in to kiss her, but she grabbed one of the nearby pillows and hit him upside the head with it, sending him careening off of her and onto the floor. In another four seconds she had climbed on top of him.

"Now who's in a compromising position?" she asked, laughing.

"Me," he said simply, enjoying every second.

"That's right biotic-boy." She kissed his neck.

"Careful Shepard… You're bringing new meaning to the phrase 'abusing your position'!"

She bit him playfully and he drew in a sharp breath. She laughed, and when he tried to hold her she pushed herself away.

"Do you really think you're that smooth?" She teased. Playfullness shone in her eyes as she lean back on her haunches.

"Only a little." He laughed and sat up.

She leaned into him again and he could feel the heat radiate off her body. "Well," she said breathily, her lips brushing against his in a not-quite-kiss. "You are going to have to do better than that, Mr. Alenko."

And then she was gone. She'd hopped up onto her feet again and began to bolt away from him. For a moment he'd been able to catch her around her waist but she easily broke free, and he was forced to chase her.

He jumped up to meet her challenge, catching up to her when she slowed between the stacks of moving boxes. He grabbed at her playfully, but she was easily able to slip out of his grasp again.

When they finally made it to the bedroom she took a running leap onto the bed, trying to escape him. He didn't stop running, but as soon as he hit the bed he crawled quickly on top of her.

She squirmed beneath him, making his body tighten in reaction. She must've sensed it because soon her arms were around his neck and her legs were wrapped around his waist, pulling him on top of her.

She eagerly kissed him and he hungrily complied, running his hands from her waist to her arms and back again. Just touching her like this turned him on so quickly…

Her body suddenly stiffened and he stopped his kiss to look at her. "What?"

She smirked playfully and unhooked her legs. "Alenko," she said smiling, "never let the enemy use your weakness against you." And then she pushed him with all her strength.

Right over the edge of the bed.

"Whoa-" _thud_.

Kaidan landed on the floor in shock and confusion. Her bright laugh drifted from above him on the bed.

"Shepard!" He growled. He scrambled to his knees.

She saw him coming and tried to claw her way to the other side of the bed, but she wasn't fast enough. He caught her calf and began dragging her back to him, flipping her onto her back in the process. When she was close enough he held her by the thigh to pull her the rest of the way, then quickly lay on top of her, pinning her beneath his weight.

"Shepard…" He said again.

"What?" She asked innocently, a smile plastered on her face. She readjusted herself, placing herself right in the crook of his pelvis. He felt a line of fire run straight to his groin and his head rushed momentarily.

"Behave, now." He warned, scooting them both to the center of the bed again.

He kissed her again, wasting no time to escalate it. The silliness melted away as she danced with his tongue in equal fervor. The friction between them turned into static electricity, and too soon, he was feeling extremely warm.

She was getting insistent, and slid her nails down his bicep, causing another rush of blood his lower half.

He pulled away and sat up for the slightest moment to remove his shirt. Shepard hurriedly helped him, her fingers running excitedly across his chest. His abs clenched pleasantly to her touch.

The second he was free of the material she yanked him back down to her with a sound somewhere between a moan and whine. Another stream of fire headed for his loins, and his pants were becoming extremely uncomfortable. His breath grew ragged in anticipation and eagerness.

She too, in her passion seemed to fight with herself on whether she wanted to kiss him first or tear his clothes off.

He smiled at this, and tried slowing her movements down. He kissed his way to her neck, suckling the soft skin there. Sure enough after a moment, her hands steadied and ran through his hair, massaging slowly.

Now that she was occupied he used his own hands to unfasten her pants and pull them down to a point at which she could kick them off the rest of the way. He continued his administrations to her neck as his hands slid up her back and beneath her shirt to unclasp her bra. His hands brushed along her warm flesh in the process, and the tightening in his own clothing became near unbearable.

She seemed to get the message though, and she too began to work the various fastenings separating them. Soon he was free of all clothing, and the release of pressure was wonderful.

He finally broke his mouth's hold on her to lift both her shirt and her bra over her head.

After that, with a slide of his hand he was able to remove the last piece of fabric between them, her underwear, and he could relish in the feel of her naked body under his.

"God…" He said breathily while she ran her fingers over the contours of his body.

"Hmm?"

He'd stopped moving and was lying poised between her thighs, his arms on either side of her to support him. "After all this time with you, I still feel like my heart is going to explode."

It was thumping rapidly against his chest, audible in his own ears.

Her eyes went soft when he said this, and her hand when automatically to his chest, where skin was the only thing keeping her from literally holding his heart in her hands. Figuratively, she's achieved that months ago.

"I love you." She whispered, pulling him back into another kiss.

He could feel the heat radiating from her in pulsing waves, waiting for him to claim what was his, and that thought alone was enough to make him shiver. But he didn't yet…

Instead he worshipped and caressed her body with his tongue, lips, and hands. She deserved every bit of him he had to offer, and he intended to give her what she deserved.

He was intensely aware of everything about her. The weight of her breasts, the feeling of her nipples against his chest, the smooth skin of her legs as they twisted with his, her stomach contracting against his with every sensitive spot he hit, making them both groan in the pleasure of being able to effect each other so strongly.

She was already moaning with her eyes clothes when he finally gave her what she craved to feel. She'd been lost in his touch, and his entrance into her was unexpected, allowing him to revel in her initial reaction.

She gasped, and her hands clung to his shoulders tightly. He felt every muscle from her calves to her stomach tighten. Her chest rose heavily beneath him, and his senses exploded in the feel of being inside her, almost part of her, this beautiful woman.

He pulled out a little ways, and then pushed inside again, farther this time. She gasped again, the sharp intake of air turning into a moan part way through.

The third time they hummed in unison. Her arm shot out desperately to grab on to something to steady herself, but there was nothing but blanket to grasp.

He reached out and caught her hand in his, lacing his fingers through it tightly. He brought their hands to rest above her head, where they stayed to give each other leverage.

Again he pressed into her, and her moan sounded closer to a whine. Her free arm locked around his shoulders, while his own arm lay beneath her, at the base of her spine, to guide her through each thrust.

The feeling of moving inside her, the feeling of her tightening and shuddering around him… it was pure glory and heaven. And the emotion that came with it didn't die away with time, but rejuvenated and was revived with every movement.

The heat was dizzying. He fell in love with every noise she made. It was all-consuming and he forgot where he was; only that he was with her.

He felt the hot breath of her open mouth against his neck, her temple resting against his cheek, the sound of their gasping filled the bedroom, and her scent was all around him, her sweat clinging to his body.

Eventually he felt the building pressure of something deep within him. She too seemed to be reacting, restraining to pace herself with him. In excitement his thrusts grew more violent and powerful, and he was rewarded when louder response escaped her lips, despite her lack of breath.

"Kaidan." She prayed while the force inside him grew. "Kaidan!"

He didn't answer her; he was lost to his own bliss. But he was scarcely aware that he too was moaning.

"Oh God, Kaidan!" She cried, throwing back her head. He finally released their hands from above her head to get a better hold on her for when they plummeted over the peak of pleasure.

With a final push, they exploded in passion and fire.

He was met with the feeling of her trembling body, and they clung to each other, riding the waves.

For seconds they didn't say anything, just swam in the ocean of physical emotion. Finally he dropped his head down to her chest in exhaustion. "Oh my God…" He said raggedly.

He tried to pull out and away from her, but she held on to him tightly, demanding that he stay in place.

"No," she managed between breaths. "Stay. Let me hold you."

He was weak to her pleas, helpless to resist her voice so airy and smooth after so recently shouting his name. So he stayed, and held her, and whispered with her until their heartbeats steadied.

* * *

**Don't forget to drop me a review! I was kind of nervous about this. XD I need your critiques!**

**XOXO**


End file.
